Cousins Reunited!
by Harmony'sSake
Summary: Tonks meets Sirius for the first time in 12 years. Does she trust him? Is he still her favorite cousin? Does she thinks he is a murderer? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

1AN: Ok, this is my first fanfic like this. Its about Sirius and Tonks but they do NOT start dating because Tonks belongs with Remus and ONLY Remus! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! There, happy now?

Nymphadora Tonks walked into the Leaky Cauldron right before dusk. She stopped, letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting before searching the crowd for the man whom she had come to see.

Remus John Lupin glanced up at the door as it slammed shut. Reconginzing, the pink-haired girl, he smiled and waved her over.

"Wotcher, Remus," the young woman said, smiling.

Remus easily returned the smile, "Hello, Nymphadora," he said teasingly.

Tonks winced at the use of her first name, "Its Tonks, Remus! Just Tonks!" she said in mock anger, knowing very well he would always call her Nymphadora. Remus just smiled.

He offered her a seat before sitting down and ordering them each a drink. "What happened since we last talked?" he asked, remembering the last time he had seen her. It had been right after his best friend and her second cousin, Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban for murder. Both had been mad at Sirius, for doing whatever he did to make him look like a murder, and at the ministry for not giving him a trial. Tonks, who had been quite young then, had needed someone to comfort her and at the time, Remus had been the only one who felt the same way. Her mom, had died the year before and her father thought that Sirius might have been a murderer for real.

Tonks looked at Remus weirdly, and simply answered "A lot" before telling him everything important that had happened.

When they had finally caught up on the other's life, Remus stood and motioned for Tonks to follow after he paid for their drinks.

He lead her out the back entrance and into a dark alley. Tonks looked around, nervously eyeing the dark shadows. Remus, who sensed her nervousness squeezed her hand, "Relax," he whispered softly. Tonks instantly did because for a reason she did not know, she trusted Remus. "I want to show you something, but we have to apparate, ok?" Tonks nodded, grabbing his arm.

POP! They arrived in front of an old house that Tonks' vaugly remembered. She stared at it for a moment before remembering when she had seen the house. It was the last time she had seen Sirius, almost 13 years before. She could hardly believe she was standing in front of Grimmauld Place, once again. "It's not... Is it?" she asked, her voice trailing off.

She looked at Remus who nodded. He opened the door quietly and put his fingers over his lips, telling her to be quiet, before leading her up the stairs.

He opened a door and led the way to what seemed to be a library.

Suddenly, a big black dog jumped up on Tonks, knocking her over, and licked her happily on the face. When she finally untangled herself from the dog and stood up, she took a good look at the dog. He seemed familiar and if she hadn't known better, she would have said he was smiling back at her.

She turned to Remus, who was watching from the corner of the room, smiling slightly and highly amused. "Is that your dog?" she asked pointing at the big black figure.

Remus looked at her and smiled, turning to the dog, "She doesn't know its you, Padfoot. Turn back," he told 'his dog'. Tonks stared at the dog as he nodded eagerly.

Wait, had he called the dog Padfoot? That was Sirius's Marauder name! Why would he call the dog Padfoot, unless...

"Tonks!" the voice errupted her thought as arms pulled her into a strong hug. When she turned to see who was hugging her, though she was pretty sure she already knew, she saw the one person she loved and hated the most and immediately pulled away.

"S...Sirius?" she said nervously, walking backward slowly. "P..Please don't hurt..." she stopped, interuppted and shocked.

"Tonks! Watch out!" Sirius and Remus screamed, as they ran towards her, but it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell over the table behind her.

Suddenly, her world went black.

AN: Ok, I had the idea for this fic and it wouldn't let me forget about it till I wrote it down. About a week ago, I wrote a similar one, but I realized it was confusing and not worth reading so I deleted it. I guess you could say this is the better version of it. Also, this was oringinally a one-shot but I thought it would be too long so its going to be 2-3 chapters. Let me know if I should continue because I really, really love this story! READ and REVIEW! Just push the blue/purple little button! You can do it!


	2. Chapter 2

1I was so excited to see Tonks for the first time in 12 years I could barely contain my excitement. When I couldn't stand it any longer, I started racing around the room, in dog form of course.

When I heard the door open, I wanted to race down and hug Tonks, but Remus had warned me to stay up here as a dog, because she might get scared or something. When Tonks finally came in the library, I jumped on her and licked her face, greeting her and forgetting she didn't know who I was.

When she asked Moony if I was his dog, I wanted to burst out laughing! How could I be Remus' dog? I am not a real dog, but she didn't know that yet. Then when he asked me to turn back, I forgot she might hate me and ran to hug her. At first she looked happy, but when she realized it was me, her reaction was the one I feared most - she was afraid of me! Me her cousin!

She started backing up slowly, not watching where she was going. Suddenly, she fell backwards, I tried to warn her and catch her but it was too late. She had gotten knocked out and it was all my fault!

Sirius looked over at Tonks as she moaned. She still wasn't awake and they had done everything they could. Now all they could do was wait. Sirius and Remus had taken turns watching over Tonks, though Sirius usually did it himself. He felt so responsible for her getting her. I should have let her get used to me before acting like everything was fine!

As Tonks came back around, she listen for anyone who was in the room. She didn't want them to know she was awake... not yet. She still had to figure out what had happened and what she was going to do. She listened quietly when she heard Sirius talk to Remus.

"Its my fault! What do I do if she doesn't wake up? Then I really will be a murderer! Heck, she probably thinks I am! She doesn't even know that the truth yet! She's the only real family I have left! I only ever had her and her mother besides you and James! What am I gonna do?" Sirius muttered nervously to Remus.

"Calm down, Padfoot! She's going to wake up and your not a murderer! And yes, its partly your fault, but I should have warned her! It was too much of a shock! I don't think she believes you're a murderer and when she wakes up you will have plenty of time to tell her the truth!" Remus paused, trying to decide if he should add something.

"You should have seen her when they sent you to Azkaban! She was hysterical! If I hadn't stopped her she would've ran right to Azkaban and tried to set you free herself! We both we angry! Then slowly, she started to think maybe you might have done it but, I don't believe she truly ever thought you did! Let her come around. Its probably just shock."

Sirius didn't look up or answer but Remus knew he was listening. "It will be fine," he said then walked out, leaving Sirius alone with Tonks.

Tonks decided now would be a good time to make Sirius know she was awake. She rolled over so she could see him. _He looks so sad,_ she thought,_ It must be awful to have everyone think you're a murderer. _ "Wotcher, Sirius," Tonks said to get his attention. Sirius's head jerked up and he looked over at Tonks.

"Tonks? Your awake?" he started to walk towards her but stopped, remembering the night before. He looked around nervously, trying to decide what to do.

Tonks sat up, sensing her cousin's nervousness. "Aren't you going to give your favorite second cousin a hug since you haven't seen her in 12 years?" she asked, teasing him.

Sirius looked at her, trying to figure out if she was serious. Finally, he decided she was and he walked over and gave her a hug. This time she returned it and didn't pull away. Not sure what to do, he pulled her closer, afraid it was a dream and she still hated him.

Suddenly, he pulled away but still held her arms, "Don't you hate me?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No. Why should I?" she asked even though she exactly what he meant.

He hesitated, not entirely sure why she should hate him, "Because..." Tonks cut him off.

"Because, your supposed to be a murderer? Because you supposedly betrayed your best friends to Voldemort? Because you left me with no one after my mom died?" She paused, to look at Sirius.

Sirius stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. He couldn't believe how true the things she was saying were. He had left her after his cousin died. It hadn't been his fault but he had

"Sirius? Are you alright?" His cousin's voice snapped his thoughts back to reality. "Yes, Tonks you should hate me for all those things. Especailly the last one." he said, taking a seat on the couch.

Tonks sighed and sat down next to him. "First off, its not your fault you left me and I should have never suggested it." She took a deep breath before she continued, her voice now serious. "I don't know what happened, or how you got framed for that matter, but I do know that you didn't murder anyone! And I know more than that, that you didn't betray your best friends and godson! You're a Gryffindor, remember!" she added, looking Sirius who smiled at the last comment, or atleast she thought he did. The smile, if it was there was gone almost as fast as it was there.

"But, Tonks..." he said, still believing she hated him.

"No buts Sirius! I know you! You wouldn't have left me if you didn't have to and you would have died yourself before you betrayed Lily and James! And don't feel sorry for yourself either! Now if you don't mind, I would like to hear what really happened." she cut him off.

Sirius smiled slightly at how Tonks changed the subject and could be so convincing. He sighed and nodded. "Moony! Come in here and help me explain everything to Tonks!" he yelled.

A couple of minutes later, a tired looking Remus came in, carrying three cups of tea. After he offered a cup to Tonks and Sirius, he sat down and sighed.

"Now, how did you get blamed for this whole mess?" Tonks said impatiently, looking at Sirius.

"You know that Lily and James wanted me to be Harry's secret keeper right?" Tonks nodded. "I convinced them that Voldemort would figure it out so I told them to choose Peter. You remember Peter Pettigrew right?"

"Peter... Peter. Oh yeah! I remember, I never did trust him like I did Remus and James." Remus snorted.

"I guess you have better taste in who is on your side then we did." Remus commented.

"Ok, so Peter betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort. On Halloween, I was over at Mooney's, Peter was supposed to show up with Harry and James later that night. When they were an hour late, I started getting nervous but Mooney convinced me that they were fine. Finally, when they were two hours late, I knew something was majorly wrong so I hopped on my motorcycle and flew over to Prong's house. When I arrived, I knew something just wasn't right. I walked in and called for James or Lily but no one answered so I went upstairs to Harry's room and I found him still wrapped in Lily's arms, screaming for him mum."

"I comforted him as best I could, but I knew I had to get Harry out of that house. When I took him outside, Ha grid was there and said Dumbledore had given him strict orders to take Harry. Of course I wanted to take him with me since I was his godfather, but Hagrid insisted so I finally gave in told him to take my motorcycle. After they left, I realized that it was Peter who did this so I went in search of him. When I cornered him, he exploded the street, killing all those people and cut off a finger so everyone thought he was dead. Thats how I got blamed for their murder." Sirius finished, sighing sadly.

He looked over at Tonks, who was staring, open mouthed. Her hair started flashing fire red and her face turned red, showing her anger. She tried to talk but she was so angry she couldn't. "If I ever get my hands on the bastard I am going to beat the crap out of him and send curse so bad he won't know what happens. I can't believe he did that! UGGGGGGGGHH!" When she calmed down she couldn't find words for her anger. She looked around for something to... she didn't know what. Her eyes finally found a book that was on the stand, much to everyone's surprise, she threw is across the room, against the wall. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! I am going to kill him!" Sirius stared at her, she hardly ever had outbursts like that and when she did she had to be extremely mad.

Tonks looked around and suddenly looked very shocked. Abrutly, she turned and walked out of the room, tripping over something on her way. Sirius looked at his friend and sighed, "Well, I guess she took that well. I better go find her." He hurried after his cousin, who had run upstairs.

He turned the corner as he heard sobbing coming from his room. He opened the door to see Tonks sitting on his bed crying. Knocking lightly, he walked over to were she was and sat down beside her. At first she tried to scoot away but he draped his arm around her and held her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Sirius shook his head, "Its not your fault. Killing Peter won't help either, because then the evidence will be gone forever. All I care about is that the people I care about most know I am not really a murderer. That itself means everything to me. Please, Tonks, don't do anything stupid. Promise me that. Everything is going to be ok. " he said quietly, whispering comforting words.

"I promise, but I don't see how everything is going to be ok. You're stuck in this awful place because almost everyone in the wizarding world is looking for you. Half of the muggle world too. Who all knows you're innocent by the way?" Tonks said, sniffling.

"Um, just you and Remus right now. Oh and Peter but that doesn't count. And everything will be ok. Even this place is better than Azkaban. Maybe I'll even be able to get Harry and Dumbledore to believe I'm innocent. All I ever wanted was to be able to spend time with my godson. Now, though I have my favorite cousin in the whole world with me so that doesn't seem as important anymore. You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Only me and Remus? Wow. Of course I won't tell anyone. If there's anything I can do to help with Harry or anything, just let me know ok?"

"Definately. Now, want to go have some tea and tell me about your life for the past 13 years?" Tonks nodded and stood up dragging Sirius behind her. She was so glad that she had her cousin back, even if he was a convicted murderer.

AN: Ok, sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy and I just wasn't feeling this story. I absolutely hate this chapter, well maybe not hate but I don't like it. I just had to finish this story though. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
